


Halloween Masquerade

by Orcish



Series: The Bloody Games We Play [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Whipping, not ssc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Bloody Mary hunts for Steak, but is caught by Pretzel and Red Wine. They are not happy.





	Halloween Masquerade

Bloody Mary was looking for Steak. The beefy boy was pretty and so dumb he was easily played… yet strangely sweet too. When he’d seduced Steak while dressed as a girl and his penis got discovered, Steak hadn’t understood his haphazard explanations about gender and sex, but he’d shrugged it off and decided he didn’t care that Mary had a dick if she really was a girl. That thick flesh rubbing him from the inside when he rode Steak had been so good… he really wanted to see Steak again. Maybe hold onto his horns now while they fucked... they’d been good for guiding his head when he taught the boy where to lick and suck. And his blood had tasted so sweet… damn Red Wine for interrupting. Too possessive over his toy he wasn’t even properly using… could he fault others stepping in. That was some prime meat and those abs… 

Damn it, he forgot about the Father. Pretzel would know he was going after Steak… he’d need a disguise and soon.

\---

The corset was deliciously snug – gave him tingly reminders of the time Pretzel had used the bondage corset on him, forcing him immobile by attaching very short chains into the rings. That had been a good fuck… sometimes the Father could get very inventive.

It was the only reason why he didn’t mind getting caught every once in a while. That damn cold holy water though – he’d much rather bathe in hot blood. Pretzel’s, eventually, though he was still too much fun to play with to dispose of permanently. He knew there was always a hot cock waiting for him with that damn dreaded cold water.

The chiffon felt nice as it brushed against his legs and all this thinking of Pretzel and their games was making him horny… where was beefy boy hiding? He wanted to taste that sweet blood again and ride that thick cock. Maybe sit on his face and teach him to lick him open…

Damn, he was getting too hard – the short skirt wouldn’t hide it for long. He needed to find Steak and -

There was sudden pain and everything went dark.

\---

“...didn’t need to hit so hard. He been unconscious for too long.”

“Are you worried about your murder doll? Don’t worry, he’ll be back with us soon. I didn’t use that much force.”

_Red Wine_ – that bastard. Always getting in the way of his fun. Must have heard he was free and searching for Steak – always there to play hero for the bull-cock, yet never there to ride it and claim the boy for himself… pathetic.

“I think he’s awake,” said that despicable voice, much closer.

Bloody Mary opened his eyes. “Hello coward!” he said brightly. “Long time no see! How’s your beefy boy? Still unclaimed, still loving to get his dick ridden?”

Red Wine snarled at him. “Stay away from him. You touch him again and it will be your blood splashed all over the ground.”

“Oh, but Father wouldn’t allow that, would you Father? It’s a sin to murder and hurt people. You want to bring me back to the Lord, don’t you Father?”

“There will be no more blood spilled tonight,” Pretzel said in a commanding voice. Damn if that didn’t make his dick twitch again. _Steak, not Pretzel. We’re going for Steak tonight._

“However, you need to be taught a lesson. You cannot go around murdering people and harassing the innocent. We’ve already found one body – were there others?” He looked angry – but not angry enough.

“Oh but Steak-boy is no innocent, I made sure of that. He came twice before your friend here so rudely interrupted us. I was just getting ready for round three...”

Red Wine snarled, taking a step forward. Pretzel put an arm across him, stopping him.

“ _No_ , we discussed this. Ignore his taunting – he’s trying to get a rise out of you and succeeding.”

“That bastard...”

“Will keep all his blood on the inside. End of discussion.”

“Fine… but I’ll watch you hurt him.”

Pretzel looked at Red Wine, evaluating his barely-controlled rage – and nodded.

“Very well. You may help with the chant and the holy water. Just keep your gloves on.”

“I am not Fallen, Father,” Red Wine snapped.

“No… but you almost were. There may be enough darkness in you for the water to hurt you.”

“Then why doesn’t it hurt him?!”

“Because I am not evil, I am just myself, Fallen-to-be,” Bloody Mary taunted. “There is no hold for darkness in me – this is all just me.”

“The exorcisms and purification rites keep him from turning,” Pretzel said seriously. “They cleanse him just enough that the darkness can’t have a hold on him.”

To his surprise Bloody Mary saw that Pretzel really believed that. He blinked rapidly.

“You’re trying to save me from turning into a Fallen?” Bloody Mary asked incredulously. “Oh Father, what a thankless job.”

“It has it’s perks,” Pretzel smirked at him. “Now, tell me – whip or paddle? You will hurt for what you did tonight.”

Bloody Mary hesitated. Sometimes Pretzel got so much into whipping him that he lost control and sliced his flesh. The paddle would make sitting impossible for days – Pretzel was so worked up that he’d be black and blue when the man finished.

“The whip?” He said hesitantly.

Pretzel nodded and turned to get the whip. Red Wine stayed there, staring at him with those angry eyes, his hands twisting into fists and relaxing, like a nervous tick. Bloody Mary knew that if the Father was not here, he’d be in serious trouble. _That bull-cock was still worth it_...

Pretzel returned with the whip and Bloody Mary sighed. They manhandled him so he was bent over a table – the hard edge bit into his stomach, though the corset dulled the pain. Chains clanked when Pretzel meticulously chained him up; the Father loved the classics. Metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles pulled the arms and legs wide – the chains wrapped around the table legs to hold him in place. The table was narrow enough he could only rest his jaw on it – his neck would get sore along with his ass.

“So pretty,” Pretzel commented from behind; he was admiring the long legs under a very short skirt.

Glove-covered hands pushed the fabric up his thighs until his ass was bare to the cool air. The tiny thong he was wearing was snapped so it hung from one leg and strong hands grabbed his ass, kneading.

“I will mark you today, Mary,” Pretzel said. “You’ll feel the sting for days… may it remind you of the consequences of misbehaviour. Humans are not your toys.”

He heard Pretzel pick up the whip. Red Wine took a position in front of him, leaning against the wall, clearly eager to see each lash. His bare ass felt exposed.

He was braced for it, but the first lash still tore a shout out of him. It hurt – Pretzel was not starting light. The lashes kept coming, hard and fast, and he couldn’t stay quiet, though he hated to show emotion in front of Red Wine. He screamed and cried, his balls stung and his ass hurt, but Pretzel kept on going. He felt the whip taste blood, but it didn’t stop Pretzel’s righteous fury – there would be more slashes before he was done.

The chant drowned his thoughts, Red Wine joining Pretzel in it, and he had a moment of indignant fury at their hypocrisy – claiming to be of the Lord’s flock yet treating him like this. At least Red Wine had left the church – that was more honest that he’d seen any of them.

Cold water splashed on him and he screamed in rage – he hated the holy water treatment. Red Wine smirked and splashed him again even as the whip curled to lash over his balls and cock.

“Stop it!” He shouted. They ignored him.

It felt like an eternity until they stopped – he could barely feel parts of his ass, others burned brightly with pain. His wrists and ankles were chafed and bleeding – he’d been trying to get away from the lashes in vain. The floor beneath the table edge was wet with his tears.

Hard fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head up painfully. A cloth wiped over his face wiping off some of the snot and tears.

“Did that feel good?” Red Wine smirked. “You definitely shouted passionately. I remember something about how you love to get your ass rammed? Was that satisfying to you?”

Red Wine splashed some of the holy water on his face and wiped it again.

“Can’t make you pretty, but at least you look less disgusting now.”

“Red,” Pretzel admonished him.

Red Wine’s lips twisted into an unhappy look, but he backed off.

Pretzel’s gloved hands hurt as they trailed over his ass – he knew there were several bleeding slashes. The sewing felt hard and he wished the Father would take the gloves off for once.

One finger pushed into him without ceremony – no lube except for what blood might have been on the glove. He opened up for it the best he could – when Pretzel was on this mood he wouldn’t care if he tore something. The second finger came with lube and he sighed in relief – he was afraid Pretzel would fuck him dry. When he’d already lost his control – it wouldn’t be pretty.

The penetration was familiar and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of slowly being filled. The zipper from Pretzel’s pants scratched against his sore skin painfully and he knew the fabric would rub him raw. He didn’t protest – it would make no difference and Pretzel never undressed in front of him anyway.

The thrusts started slow, but gained speed and force until his ass was screaming with every push. He whimpered, new tears coming from his eyes, but Pretzel had no mercy for him today. His gloved hands held on to his hips at the edge of the corset and pulled him back to meet the thrusts. The cuffs around his wrists rubbed at the chafed skin.

Red Wine stepped closer and Pretzel didn’t stop him. A rough grip pulled his head up again and cock filled his mouth. He tried to protest, but the grip on his hair was tight and Red Wine started punishing thrusts into his mouth, holding his head in place and choking him with his cock. He tried to relax his throat, but the thrusts were so fast he could barely get in any air. He was getting dizzy.

The chant rang in the air as they used him – pretending to heal him, but hurting with every thrust. He wished for the water again – he was barely holding onto consciousness. Red Wine was too busy pulling at his hair – the grip was so tight he could feel some of his hair tearing off. Pubic hair brushed his nose on each deep ram.

Red Wine stayed deep when he came and Bloody Mary choked and coughed when he finally could draw breath again. The last drops of come splashed on his face, but he was too busy trying to breathe to care. Pretzel came into his ass and dug his fingers into the sore globes painfully. Bloody Mary was half-hard, but nowhere near to coming.

Pretzel grabbed his cock and stroked it hard, pushing fingers into his ass and teasing his prostate. He worked Bloody Mary closer to the edge until he came, Red Wine’s satisfied look burned into his eyelids. He gritted his teeth.

Cold water splashed on him again, making him even more furious. He snarled, losing his cool. Red Wine laughed.

“Don’t,” said Pretzel and Red Wine pulled back, still smirking.

Pretzel’s clothing rubbed against his sore ass as they untied him. His legs didn’t hold – Pretzel barely caught hold of him when he fell. They put him on a sofa to let him rest for a bit and he heard them talk – about him, his obsession with Steak, what his punishment would be like this time. Red Wine demanded blood. Pretzel denied him. Red Wine stomped off.

Bloody Mary dragged himself up, reaching for his hidden knife and stumbled towards Pretzel. Deep in thought, a worried frown on his face, he didn’t hear the approach. Bloody Mary stabbed him straight into the stomach. The surprise and pain on his face was satisfying as he collapsed at Bloody Mary’s feet.

“I am not a whore for your friends, _Father_ ,” Bloody Mary snarled. He grabbed the knife and ran, stumbling and crashing into the wall, but never stopping. When he found a safe place to stop for a while, he collapsed to his knees, careful not to put weight onto his ass.

“You asshole,” he swore, fresh tears escaping from his eyes. “I will kill you. I _swear_ I will kill you.”

He lifted the bloody knife still gripped into his fist and licked the blood. The familiar irony taste helped him calm down.

“I’ll drink your blood. After a nice freshening bath in a young girl’s blood… and I’ll make you watch me bleed her.”

He cleaned the blade and hid it away. Then he started running – it wouldn’t take long for Red Wine to find the Father.

_I’ll bleed dry your precious Steak… after I use him all night. He will never be yours_ , he swore. _He will die with my name on his lips_.

\---

“I may have gone too far this time,” Pretzel groaned as Red Wine helped him up. “He will be really unpredictable now… and he will want to get back at you. You’ve endangered Steak with your actions.”

The tight look on Red Wine’s face made it clear he’d realized the same. Before, Bloody Mary wanted to play with Steak – now he’d be out for blood.

“I’ll kill him if he comes anywhere near Steak,” Red Wine swore. “I’ll send help for you, but I need to find him now.”

“Go,” Pretzel said. “Canele will heal me. Though I will have to listen to one of her lectures again...”

Red Wine nodded and disappeared. Pretzel looked at the mess they left behind and winced at the sight of the water-diluted blood.

“Damn it. I’m sorry...”

The last thing he heard before unconsciousness took him were hurried steps coming closer. _Canele_...


End file.
